Reuniting with Pepe/Daffy's Escape from Wile E. Coyote's Kitchen
(Meanwhile, at the beach side of his castle, Pepe played the song Penelope sang to him on his ocarina. The roadrunner was nearby as he played it happily. After he finished, he spoke up to the roadrunner) Pepe: I still can't get her voice out of my head. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find that girl. Where is she? Road Runner: Meep, meep. Pepe: (Grinning softly) Yeah, I guess you're right. (Meanwhile, on another part of the shore, Penelope's group washed up while the boys looked exhausted. Penelope began opening her eyes as she groaned mutely. She then noticed something: She had legs and a tail. She smiled at the sight of her legs and tail. Suddenly, they heard Bugs call out to them) Bugs: Hi, Penelope, guys! (Bugs landed on Penelope's leg, not noticing her legs and tail) Lola: Bugs, glad to see you. (Bugs then looked at Penelope while Lola and Foghorn finally noticed Penelope's legs and tail) Lola: Bugs? Foghorn: Guess what's different about Penelope. Bugs: (To Lola and Foghorn happily) I love guessing games! (To Penelope) Hmmm, something's different about you. Oh wait, don't tell me. Uh, you got a new look with your fur-hair and you were using that dinglehopper? (Penelope smiled, shaking her head) Foghorn: Try again. Bugs: Hmmm, no? Okay, let's see.... You got new seashells. (Once more, she shook her head) Lola: Wrong again. Bugs: Nope? There's gotta be something new.... I can't put my finger on it.... Maybe I could.... Daffy: She's got legs and a tail, you stupid bunny! She gave her voice to the sea witch, Gnorga, and got legs and a tail! Geez! Bugs: Oh, so that's it. Panchito: Si, and you know what else? Arista: She's gonna be a normal cat if successful. Aquata: Penelope has to get the male skunk to fall in love with her and then kiss him. (Penelope tried getting up, but she toppled over in the water and then helped up by Jose) Daffy: And she's only got three days! Miss Kitty: Three days! (Bugs noticed Miss Kitty) Bugs: Miss Kitty? Are you visiting me finally? Miss Kitty: No! I mean, look at her! She has to move on legs now! Not only that, she's got a tail on her rear end! This is terrible! What can we do to fix this?! Daffy: Why not just help her win that guy's heart? Miss Kitty: That's easy for you to say! (As she spoke next, Miss Kitty was about to swim back into the ocean) Miss Kitty: I should go back to the palace right now and explain everything this instant. (But Penelope stopped her by grabbing her in concern) Miss Kitty: (Notices Penelope shaking her head no desperately) And don't give me that look! Look, we have a lot of time. All we have to do is go back to Sedusa's lair, get your voice back, call the whole thing off, you can go home to be with the normal fish and just be.... Daffy: You're highness? Miss Kitty: What?! (Miss Kitty then noticed from Daffy pointing it out; A sad look on the black-and-white cat's eyes. He knew what emotion Penelope has as the mercat queen sighed) Miss Kitty: Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Jose: So, come on, Miss Kitty. Find it in your heart to help your daughter be happy. (Penelope looked at him in silence calmly) Miss Kitty: Well.... Donald: And you said you owe Penelope an apology, right? (Penelope nods silently in agreement to what Donald said) Panchito: And fix her collection you destroyed. (After a short pause, Miss Kitty sighed in defeat softly and gave in calmly) Miss Kitty: Oh, all right. I'll help you find that skunk. (Penelope then happily gave Miss Kitty a hug, much to her calm surprise) Miss Kitty: Wow, one minute you were like "I hate you," to me and now.... (Penelope stopped hugging Miss Kitty and nods sadly, now feeling guilty for those hurtful words earlier for the first time. Then she did sign language to her. Foghorn recognized the sign language, and the group already knew he can easily translate sign language) Foghorn: (Recognizing those movements) Penelope says "I know I said that. But after this is over, you can apologize for doubting my dreams, and fix my collection." (Miss Kitty looked at Penelope in calm surprise. Penelope nods at what Foghorn translated. Then Miss Kitty frowned softly and gave in) Miss Kitty: Alright! Fine! I'll fix your treasures after this is over as a token of apology to you! (Penelope happily hugs Miss Kitty again and then stopped) Miss Kitty: And if you are to meet up with him again, let me come with. (Penelope got confused) Alana: Um, how are you gonna go with Penelope? Miss Kitty: Even though I forgot my trident back home when all of this happened, I do, however, have a little magic that can work on myself only. (She went onto the shore and concentrated her magic on herself. After a bubble appeared over her and glowed, it popped, revealing Miss Kitty in her land cat form now. Impressed, Penelope's group and even Penelope nods in agreement) Lola: Awesome! Donald: Now you can accompany Penelope on meeting her dream boy! Jose: My sentiments exactly. Miss Kitty: Yes, but.... Penelope and I need clothes. (Realizing, the group understood. Then, Bugs ran to a chest after noticing it, opening it as Bugs took some cloths out) Bugs: Now, if you and the queen wanna act like land cats, you gotta dress like land cats. Now, let me see here.... (Meanwhile, Pepe and the Road Runner were walking along the shore until the Road Runner sensed something. The roadrunner then got calmly excited) Pepe: What is it, Road Runner? (He pointed along the shore as they charged off) Pepe: (Running after him) Hey, come back here! (Back with Penelope's group, the group smiled at Penelope and Kitty's new clothing, looking like two land cats from a shipwreck) Bugs: Whoo, looking good, girls! Miss Kitty: Well, like Penelope and I asked, dress us up like shipwrecked female land cats. (Penelope nods in agreement. Suddenly, they noticed the Road Runner running up in excitement. The others hid, leaving only Daffy, who turned himself into a legged duck, with Penelope and Kitty. Then, after Daffy quickly hid in Penelope's pocket, the Road Runner arrived as he happily began chasing Penelope and Kitty up a nearby rock. Just then, Pepe came as he noticed the two female cats) Pepe: Road Runner! (He then looked at Penelope and Kitty as he calmed the Road Runner down) Pepe: Oh, hi. I'm sorry, are you okay? I'm sorry if this road runner scared you. He's harmless at times. (They looked at each other as he neared them) Kitty: Well, I can understand that.... Pepe: Do I know you? And have we met? Kitty: No, I can honestly.... Pepe: I meant her. Sorry. (Realizing, Kitty apologized) Kitty: (Realizing) Oh! I apologize. Pepe: Anyway, have we? (Penelope nodded to him) Pepe: (Hopefully) Really? (Penelope nodded again while smiling, making Pepe excited and Kitty looking on hopefully) Pepe: Sacre bleu! Then you are the one I was looking for! Who are you? What's your name? (The young black and white girl cat tried speaking, but couldn't due to her trading her voice) Pepe: What's the matter? (Realizing, Kitty answered for Penelope) Kitty: I'm sorry. But my daughter here.... Pepe: (Finishing for her) Can't speak, huh? (Looks disappointed) So.... You aren't the one. (Penelope, Kitty, and the roadrunner frowned, then Penelope brightened up a bit, trying to do charades) Pepe: What's wrong? Are you hurt? You need help...? (Just then, she slipped off the rock with Pepe catching her and Kitty climbing down in calm concern) Pepe: (To Penelope) Whoa, careful! (To Kitty) Are you both shipwrecked here? Kitty: Yes. Our ship sank last night and well, we have nowhere to go to for a while. (Falling for the lie, Pepe felt sorry for the two) Pepe: I guess you must have been through everything, huh? If that's the case, I guess I could help. Follow me. Kitty: To where? Pepe: My castle. It's nice, but it's home. (He then asked another question) Pepe: Anyway, why can't your daughter speak? Kitty: Actually, when we shipwrecked, she lost her voice. Pepe: (To Penelope in sympathy) Really? (Penelope nods) Pepe: Ah, that explains it, then. But not to worry, I'm sure in a few days, your voice will return. (He changed the subject) Pepe: Anyway, where are you from? Kitty: Oh, we're from a royal family in USA. Pepe: (Surprised at first) USA? Royal family? (Happily) Wow! A queen and her princess. (He then asked again) Pepe: And I still didn't get your names. Kitty: My name is Miss Kitty. Pepe: Miss Kitty? Just like the queen of Atlantica, right? Kitty: Er, yes. My daughter is named Penelope. Pepe: Penelope? (Penelope nods) Pepe: Penelope. That's a pretty name. Okay, Penelope and Kitty, let's go to my castle. Kitty: Okay. (With that, Pepe headed off with Penelope, with Daffy in her pocket, Kitty, and the Road Runner following. All the while the others, watching from their hiding place, smiled as they saw them leaving with Pepe to the castle. Later, in a castle's bathroom, Penelope was playing with a bubble in a huge tub being washed up. Even Kitty was enjoying it. Then, a female whippet hound came in. She has pink fur with pale pink markings at the muzzle and underbelly, a light red nose, pale blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes, and long eyelashes, wearing purple eyeshadow, a red hair-bow, and a magenta necklace with a red heart pendant. She is Annabelle) Annabelle: Poor girls, you must have been through a bad time. Kitty: Yeah, but regardless, we're getting cleaned and prim and propered up. Right, Penelope? (Penelope nods happily in agreement) Annabelle: Goody! We will have you feeling better in no time. (Annabelle then picked up the rags and looked at them in a flabbergasted way) Annabelle: Uh, I'll just have these washed for you both. (Later, the rags was tossed into a huge wooden tub full of soapy water. Daffy poked his head out of the rag pocket, only to poke it back in as a washer washed it) Washer 1: Did you see that girl and her mother that came here with Pepe this afternoon? Washer 2: Well, a friend told me.... (Then, she washed the rags. Under the water, Daffy was panicking underwater. He was then taken out of the water and burped as the second washer continued) Washer 2: Those girls washed up onto shore in rags. Also, the daughter can't talk! (Just then, the black duck jumped out of the pocket, and through the window. But he then gasped and yelped at the dead fish being cooked, fried, grilled, and baked. What shocked the dragon most were dead cooked crabs. He then fainted to the ground. In the dining room, Pepe looked out into the sea with a happy sigh while Charlie looked at him) Charlie: Be reasonable, Pepe. Girls do not swim around and save sailors in the middle of the ocean. That only happens in fairy tales. And they don't disappear like magic either. Pepe: She's real, Charlie. I know it! (Looks at him) I'll find her and when I do, I'm going to marry her. Annabelle: (Voice-over) Go on in, and don't be shy. (They turned and saw Penelope and Kitty, dressed in evening dresses. Penelope's was red with purple gloves and red shoes and Kitty's was magenta with black ruffles. Pepe smiled lovingly at Penelope) Charlie: Wow, she looks beautiful! Pepe: Well.... You look wonderful tonight, Penelope. (To Elinor) And you look nice, too, Elinor. Elinor: (Flattered) Well, thank you. Felix: Here, I'll help you to your chairs. (The fixer pulled out a chair for Merida and then Elinor, then they sat down and grinned) Felix: You look happy. It's not often that we have visitors, right Ralph? Ralph: Indeed. (Merida then noticed the fork, thinking it was a dinglehopper. She then took it and was about to brush when everyone and Elinor gave her an odd look, then she sheepishly put it down) Elinor: (Whispering) Merida, that's not for hair. (Merida then noticed a butler about to light up a pipe. He then noticed Merida pointing to the pipe) Elinor: I think she wants to see it. Butler: This? (He then shrugged as he gave it to Merida) Butler: But it's rather nice, huh...? (But he was interrupted when Merida, thinking it was a snarfblat, blew on it, sending the contents into his face. The others laughed while the butler frowned) Felix: (Chuckling) Oh my lamb, that was hilarious! Ralph: Gee, sorry about that, sir. (He smiled a bit sheepishly) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, this is the first time I've seen Ralph smile like that in weeks. Butler: (Cleaning himself) Very funny! Felix: So tell us, what's for dinner, girls? Applejack: Oh, it's going to be lovely. Spike: Discord's making his specialty: Stuffed crab! Isn't it...? Elinor: (Surprised) Stuffed crab? (They looked at her while Merida ushered her silently to not overreact. Realizing, Elinor composed herself) Elinor: Not a fan of seafood. Felix: Really? Ralph: Why? Elinor: I'm afraid I'm a vegetarian. (Understanding, Ralph spoke up with a soft smile) Ralph: Ah, okay. If you like, I'll give your crab to Spyro and Cynder instead. And besides, I don't eat seafood, either. (Merida and Elinor got calmly surprised) Elinor: (Calmly surprised) Wow.... You never eaten seafood? Ralph: Nope. Felix: He loves sealife. And to him, eating fish is actually barbaric to sealife, as well as his love for sealife. Elinor: Really? (Ralph nods) Ralph: You see, years ago when I was little, I was walking around the docks when I saw a poor dolphin stuck in a fishing net. And next to the dolphin was a strange-looking woman that looked like you, Elinor. And she was holding a baby fish-like girl in her arms. I felt sorry for the dolphin, so I took a knife, and cut the netting off of it, freeing the poor mammal. The dolphin then chirped a "thank you" to me happily, and then dove under after I said "you're welcome." Then the mysterious woman and her baby vanished into the water as well. And it changed my entire life on sealife since. Became a lover on it and that's what inspired me to become a sailor who enjoys the sea. (Impressed by his story, Merida smiled softly at Ralph. Even Elinor, after realizing something secretly, became interested and impressed as well) Elinor: That was the most incredible story Merida and I ever heard. (Merida nods in agreement with a soft smile. Then Ralph changed the subject) Ralph: Anyway, regardless, that dolphin was free. Elinor: (Nods in agreement) Indeed. And I guess Spyro and Cynder can enjoy what is supposed to be my stuffed crab. And do they...? Ralph: They love sealife, but sometimes love to eat fish and crabs. (Elinor smiles softly and nods in an understanding way) Elinor: So I can tell.... (She smiled softly at Merida) Elinor: (Mouthing secretly) He is very nice. (Merida nods with a smile. Back in the kitchen, Mushu awoke as he heard someone humming, then singing while preparing a meal. He is a gray and white skinned dragon with dark gray horns, a white goatee, yellow eyes, and red pupils. His body parts were also combined with different animals like a chimera. He is Discord, the God of Chaos) Discord: Nouvelle cuisine Les Champes Elysses Maurice Chevalier (He then cleared his throat) Discord: Les poissons Les poissons How I love ''les poissons'' Love to chop (On the next three chops, Mushu quietly gasped while cringing) Discord: And to serve little fish First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah ''mais oui'' Ca c'est toujours'' delish''' (Mushu looked like he was about to throw up) Discord: '''''Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah With the cleaver I hack them in two (Mushu was then face to face with the face of a dead fish. He made a silly face, wanting to scream) Discord: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried God, I love little fishes Don't you? (Mushu quickly hid under a lettuce leaf, kneeling down) Discord: Here's something for tempting the palate (Mushu then began crawling under the leaf) Discord: Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "pound", he pounded the fish with a mallet while Mushu got sent up in the air) Discord: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (On "slash," "belly," and "slice," Mushu cringed even harder as he crouched to look like a regular crab) Discord: Then you rub some salt in 'Cause that makes it taste nice (He walked over to the cabinet and picked up the lettuce leaf, then found Mushu underneath) Discord: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He then picked the tiny dragon up) Discord: Sacre bleu What is this? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little old crab? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go in the sauce (He tossed Mushu into a bowl full of sauce) Discord: Now some flour, I think Just a dab (He then tossed some flour onto Mushu, turning the tiny dragon white and making him sneeze a bit) Discord: Now I stuff you with bread (He then stuffed the tiny dragon with some bread) Discord: It don't hurt 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are (On "are," Mushu spat out the bread) Discord: 'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''mon poisson'' Au revoir (He then tossed Mushu into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and hopped back onto the counter. Discord noticed, then picked him up) Discord: What's this? (Mushu then bit his nose really hard as he yelled in pain. Then, he jumped away as Discord gave chase. Just then, he jumped away from the God of Chaos chef with a frying pan. Cornered at a cabinet stand, Mushu got concerned as Discord charged at him, looking angry and then lunged at him with a butcher knife. Back in the dining room, the group, with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx now present, heard a noise as the Mane Seven and Spike spoke) Spike: Uh, we'll go see if Discord needs any help. Fluttershy: I bet he's having hard trouble. Mane Seven: Yeah. (They rush to the kitchen. Back in the kitchen, it was a complete mess as the God of Chaos chef searched frantically while Spike and the Mane Seven came in) Discord: Come out and fight like a man! Spike and Mane Seven: DISCORD!! (Discord yelped in surprise and turned to them, and then got embarrassed) Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing making a mess?! (Discord explained nervously) Discord: (Nervously) Well, you see, it was those things that.... (Twilight Sparkle then picked up a tray full of covered plates, and scoffed it off as she, Spike, and the Mane Seven headed back to the dining room. Back inside, Felix began speaking) Felix: You know, perhaps our Scottish guests would enjoy seeing some of the sights around here. Something in the way of a tour? (Ralph, however, was paying attention to Merida, but then looked at Felix in confusion) Ralph: Huh? (Just then, Spike and the Mane Seven came back and placed the plates, which were covered, each in front of everyone) Felix: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Lifts the cover without looking) Get your mind off of.... (Just then, Mushu was revealed, and only Merida and Elinor noticed) Ralph: Okay, will you relax? I get it. (Unknown to them, Merida and Elinor ushered Mushu to come to them and signaled him to hide in Merida's dress pocket, then Mushu ran across the table unnoticed) Ralph: Still, it sounds like a nice idea. (Then, Mushu jumped in Merida's dress pocket as Merida and Elinor turned to Ralph) Ralph: So, what do you say? Would you like to join me tomorrow in the tour of the kingdom? (Merida and Elinor nodded) Elinor: (To Ralph) That sounds fine to me. (To Merida) Like to do that? (Merida nods happily) Felix: Sweet! Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate. (He then placed his fork down on the plate, noticing the crab is gone. He turned and saw Spyro and Cynder eating it and Elinor's crab. Felix gave a flat glare and then shrugged) Felix: Oh, well. I guess I'll enjoy the lettuce only. (Later that night, Merida and Elinor, who are in nightgowns, watched from the balcony window as Ralph played with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx) Ralph: Come here, guys! (Ralph then noticed Merida and Elinor and waved to them. Merida looked embarrassed, but waved back along with Elinor and both went back inside the room. Inside, Merida got into a huge bed while Mushu spoke up) Mushu: This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my young life. (The tiny dragon brushed the lettuce off himself while Merida patted his head. He then glared at the girl) Mushu: I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady! Elinor: Don't be hard on her. Even though we are aware that certain seafood is bad, but regardless.... Mushu: (Confused) You're highness? I thought you would agree with me on this? What changed you suddenly? Elinor: (Sighs) Ralph's childhood memory. (Merida nods in agreement. Later, all was explained) Mushu: Wow, I had no idea. But the woman in the sea was...? Elinor: Me. And that baby with her was Merida. (Merida got puzzled and Elinor looked at Merida guiltily) Elinor: If I'd known that it was him, I would've called out my thanks to him too. And those things I said about him in the grotto. I take it all back now. (Merida smiled smugly a bit, but Elinor chuckled a bit) Elinor: (Chuckling lightly) I know. I deserve it. (She and Mushu changed the subject as Merida tucked herself in bed) Elinor: Now, we got to make a plan to get Ralph to kiss you. Mushu: That's right. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes (Bats his eyes) like this. (He then started to pucker up in the demonstration) Mushu: Then you gotta pucker up your lips, like this. (He and Elinor then saw Merida falling asleep as they sighed, smiling softly) Mushu: You're a hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless.... Elinor: Sleep tight. (Elinor then blew the candle out and fell asleep with Merida. Merida noticed and smiled softly. Then with that while Mushu slept in a cupboard, mother and daughter went to sleep together. Back at the palace in Atlantica, Fergus was sitting on the throne sadly as the seahorse came up to him) Fergus: Did you find them? Seahorse: Afraid not, sire. We've looked everywhere, but it seems like your daughter, wife, and Mushu have disappeared. Fergus: Well, keep searching. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one sleep until they are found. Seahorse: (Bowing) Yes, you're majesty. (With that, he left. Fergus only sighed sadly as he sat on the throne, very lonely) Fergus: Merida, Elinor, Mushu. Wherever you are, be safe.... (He sighed sadly again as everything went black) Coming up: Pepe gives Penelope and Miss Kitty a fun tour of the kingdom and not only are Penelope and Miss Kitty growing even more close in a mother/daughter bond, but also Pepe and Penelope have begun to fall in love and Miss Kitty has grown warm to normal animals and the surface. Category:Fan Fiction